


Glorious, We Transcend

by captain_staryeyed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It, HEA, Spoilers, tros ending rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_staryeyed/pseuds/captain_staryeyed
Summary: The battle roared above them, but the only sound she heard was his limp body hitting the stone floor.“Ben?” Her voice cracked.(A quick rewrite of the ending of tros. I promise there is a happy ending.)
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Glorious, We Transcend

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Gabrielle Aplin's song "Salvation."

The battle roared above them, but the only sound she heard was his limp body hitting the stone floor.

“Ben?” Her voice cracked. 

_No, this couldn’t be happening. Not now. Force, not now. He had just come back to her. He couldn’t leave her so soon._

Hot, angry tears streamed down her face. “Ben.” She shook his shoulders, willing him to crack another smile. “ _Ben!_ ”

Through ragged sobs, she could barely breathe. Fatigue, both physical and emotional, washed over her. Rey collapsed onto the form of the only one in the galaxy who ever understood her. She buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent between heaves.

The lights from cannon blasts lit up the sky above them like grotesque fireworks. Even if she spent the rest of her life telling the galaxy of his heroic final deed, no one would ever truly understand the extent of Ben Solo’s sacrifice. 

Eventually, her energy ran out, and her sobs subsided into soft whimpers. How cruel and cold the universe must be to take her love away from her so soon. 

Her eyes, puffy and red, grew heavy. Sleep’s beckoning feather-light fingers traced patterns over her. The faint, rhythmic beating sounding out from beneath her played a strange lullaby carrying her further from the waking world.

Rey’s eyes snapped open. 

If she was not mistaken—

_Yes!_

In the throes of her grief, she had not noticed the absence of his Force signature.

He was still there. His soul, a faint whisper, but still there nonetheless.

Placing a shaky hand over his heart, she reached out in the Force. With every molecule in her being, she begged him to come back to her. 

If that monster, Palpatine, was to be believed, they were a dyad in the Force. Two bodies, one soul. One could not live without the other. She could not go on without him.

 _Ben!_ She cried out. _Come back to me. Be with me. Please._

It was all too much. Never, not even on the longest, hottest Jakku day, had she ever exerted so much energy. She would allow herself to be destroyed if that meant she could have one more moment with him.

Suddenly, a sense of peace washed over her. Even if she could not bring Ben back, she would probably die of exhaustion trying, allowing their two souls to live on together in the Force, or whatever awaits after death.

She would have to wait a little longer to find out the answer to that. 

A large hand covered her own.

A laugh burst forth from her lips. 

~~~

Dazed, Finn made his way through the bustling crowd. They did it. They had won. 

He lost count of how many hugs and slaps on the back he had been given since landing on the moon of Endor. Distracted, his eyes scanned the crowd.

_There!_

He ran full force to his friend, their bodies crashing together as they met in the midst of the raging, celebratory sea.

Their lips collide, conveying the happiness of winning the war and the year of pining that led up to it. When Finn finally pulled away, a dopey grin stretched across his face.

Poe chuckled, his hair mussed from where Finn’s fingers ran through it. “It’s about time.”

Finn cocked an eyebrow and shook his head at the audacity of the pilot. Taking Poe’s hand in his own, Finn glanced around at all of the smiling faces of his new family. Something seemed to be missing.

“Where’s Rey?”

~~~

She had never seen so much green before. Even the forest of Takodana paled in comparison to the beauty of the landscape outside the cockpit window of the old freighter ship they had traded their own ships for.

Lush trees covered the hills and spread into the valleys. They spanned further than the eye could see. A rushing waterfall spilled down a moss-clad cliff and into an aquamarine river. Upon that very same cliff stood, proud and tall, a regal palace. It had been a long while since she had seen a building that was not lying in ruin. The palace, with its domed jade roofs, was complete. Whole.

Breathless, she asked, “Where are we?”

Ben skillfully navigated the freighter down to the landing bay at the base of the cliff.

“Naboo, my grandmother’s homeworld, and our first stop. She was its queen, you know. She would have loved you.”

Heat rose to her cheeks at the compliment. “What do you mean ‘first stop’?”

Their ship groaned as the legs of their clunky ship met the earth.

He turned his body towards her. The weight of his gaze was palpable. At one point, she might have shied away from meeting his eyes. She was not that girl anymore. The girl who had met him in the forest a lifetime ago, or so it felt.

“You’ve been stuck in the middle of nowhere for most of your life. It’s time you see what the rest of the galaxy holds.”

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He still seemed so baffled and awestruck by her touch. It was funny. Cute, even. Boldness bloomed within her chest. “So long as you’re with me.”

“Sweetheart, not even death could tear me away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick shout out to my lovely, anonymous beta. Thank you so much for your help and encouragement. This ficlet would not exist if it hadn't been for you.


End file.
